Valentine's Day
by Nightifier
Summary: Oneshot! Little simple confession love story between N and Touka.


Today wasn't just like any other day and Touka knew it. It was Valentines Day and she was hoping N would get her something. His feelings for the young brunette were obvious. Even though she felt the same way, she had a hard time describing what it was holding her back. Touka arrived at the school and walked quickly to her homeroom. She saw that N was already there, with his head in his right hand. Touka let out a small sigh as she was quite relieved that he didn't hear her coming in. She took out her book from her bag and began to read her thick book. N opened his eyes groggily with a yawn and a stretch. He saw how other students were coming in and sitting down in their assigned seats. N gave a bored look at the chalkboard as he slowly slid his eyes over to Touka. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her for a good five minutes. N knew that today was the day to finally confess to her. He decided to take the opportunity during study hall, where everyone else seemed to play their guitars, pianos, and other instruments. Both N and Touka actually prefered to study. As the next periods had flown by, Touka felt more and more self conscious as she felt N's stares at her. She didn't like how he was looking at her with a gaze of both comfort and love. Touka continued to only ignore those stares as she would greet her best friend, Bianca, in the hallway. Touka gave her a hug and leaned against Bianca's shoulder. Her friend only chuckled.

"You still don't know?" She asked him. Touka shook her head.

"No, not that... It's just that even if he does have feelings for me, what does he like about me?" Touka asked, confused about why he would even have feelings for the girl in the first place. Bianca gave her the most cheekiest smile she could form with her pink lips.

"Of course, he would love everything about you, including your flaws!" She exclaimed as she patted her friend on the shoulder. Just then, Touka saw her friend's "best friend" perform a sneak attack where he pulls down her friend's hoodie over her face. Touka laughed at the sight.

"Wuah! Cheren! Once I catch you, you'll be mashed potato!" she declared as she ran over to her "best friend". He laughed as he ran away from the pouty girl. Touka sighed and thought, 'Young love. It always happens at such a young age. Although I feel bad for Cheren. Bianca only plans to date in college.' She shook her head internally and went to her classroom, trudging towards it. She was greeted by her best friend, Black.

"Hey," he said with a smirk as Leah replied back with the same word.

"So, did N say anything today?" Black questioned the girl with a smile while moving his eyebrows up and down.

"No, not really, why?" Touka answered and threw the question back.

"Woman! Do you not realize what day it is today?" Black said with exaggeration. Touka thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. Black, seriously what day is it today?" she asked, scared that she might've missed a special event, especially N's birthday.

"Dude, it's Valentine's Day," Black said as he made a quirky gave it a thought as her cheeks began to tint a slight red.

"So, I wonder what Mr. Hoe (aka N) is going to do,"Black whispered as he smirked facing Leah.

"Shut up, Black," Touka replied as both of them laughed.

It was lunch time in a matter of minutes as their class flew by in flying colors.

"Class is dismissed! Make sure you get your homework on the board," The teacher said as the students bustled and jostled, getting their books organized and hurrying to lunch.

"Ugh, I can't stand Professor Oak and we have him today later," Black sighed and made a straight line with his lips.

"Same here. I wish he can just, go away," Touka replied, shaking her head. They walked down to the cafeteria to be greeted by Bianca. Touka smiled and silently sat next to her as she proceeded to drop her things. Black took a seat next to Touka.

"Bianca~" Touka called out as Bianca looked at her friend with food in her mouth.

"Touka!Black!" she exclaimed in cute voice. Black gave her a wink and pur.

"So, anyone get a confession yet?" Bianca whispered to her two best friends as she giggled.

"No, not yet at least," replied Touka.

"I'm too old for these kids, Bianca," Black replied. Bianca elbowed Touka.

"Well, what about you missy? I know you have Mr. Hoe."

"I don't think he's going to do anything for me though because he doesn't have anything with him."

Bianca shrugged. "Well, you never know, my friend,"

"Hey, did you hear about the new update for mabinogi?" Black said he took a bite out of his lunch.

"Nope, what's new?" Bianca replied curiously. As the two friends held a conversation, Leah took a glance at N and saw him with his two other friends who always follow him around.

She sighed as she ate her lunch quietly.

The bell rang with laughter, signaling the end of lunch.

"No! I have Mr. Cruz next!" Bianca wailed in agony.

"He's probably still on Bianca-hate-mode. Ugh," she said as she walked up to the upstairs in order to reach her classroom. Touka was still in the cafeteria because it was her study session period. While she was doing her work, N crept up to her slowly, hiding something behind his back. He cleared his throat as Touka turned around to see him and smiled. His cheeks became slightly pink.

"H-Hi Touka," he said as she internally fangirled over his cuteness.

"Hey, N," she said as put her pencil down.

"I have something to give you," he slowly revealed a rose from behind his back as Touka gasped from surprise. Leah jumped up from her seat and hugged him. N hugged her tightly then slowly let go of her, bringing his face down to hers. Touka blushed a bright red and closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

Of course, that's what thought to happen.

N gulped and poked Touka from behind to notice his presence.

"Hey, N! What's up?" Touka asked whilst turning around. She saw N hide something behind his back and was slightly curious as to what it was.

N gave her a rose and blushed. After Touka hesitantly took it, the heat in her cheeks rose greatly.

"Thanks, N. That's so sweet," she said as she held the rose in her hands.

"T-Touka? Can I ask you something," N asked stuttering. Touka laughed and nodded. He cleared his throat.

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" he said. There was a moment of deep impenetrating silence. N looked away from Touka. Afraid that he would get rejected, N tried to slowly shuffle away, only to be stopped by Touka.

"W-wait. My answer to your question is, yes. I'll be your girlfriend," Touka said shyly as she looked away from him. N felt ecstatic as he hugged her.

"I like you, Touka," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I like you too, N," she replied quietly just so he can hear.

* * *

Hi! If you liked this fanfic, please please PLEASE review if you can! I'm sure I have a bunch of mistakes so it would be nice if someone pointed it out for me ^ ^;;; I haven't been updating as of late because I've been busy with school and transitioning into a lot of other stuff. Sorry about that followers ;w;. Well, now you have it! I was planning to put this up on Valentine's Day but who has the time to wait. Thanks for reading this, darling~


End file.
